To Be A Theif's Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: In this fic, Hakuba walks in on Kaito getting out of his Kid costume and tells him he caught him and Kaito is now his to do whatever with(has abuse). Conan(at first)knowtices bruises on his babysitter though. Kaito has the part-time job of babysitting Conan in this. So if you all want to read this go ahead. Shinichi is a bit of a hero in this to Kaito.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Hakuba caught Kaito getting dressed as Kid and convinces Kaito that he literally caught him so now Kaito is his to do whatever with however Hakuba beats and rapes him.

Conan sees some of the bruises when Kaito is working at his new part-time job(Kaito now lives in Beika and is Conan's babysitter).

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

He fucked me dry last night and threw me down the stairs, hitting and kicking me. I sighed having gotten to work early. I became a babysitter for the Mauris after Ran had mistaken me for Shinichi again and then knowticeing her mistake apologized and now I had a job. "Sorry I am early. Rough time at home." I said. Ran paused looking at me.

I knew she was the top class in her Karati class and a black belt so she probably knew a lot on bruises and what caused them. "Is anything wrong Kuroba-san? We're friends so you can talk if you want to." she said. We also went to highschool together. So when Tentei-kun finally got the antidote, he would be going to the same class as me.

I put up my poker face used to it, and tired of it by now. "No. Just got up a bit early is all." I said. I was handcuffed by Hakuba and the cuffs left dark bruises all around my wrists because he refused to take them off...all night and fucked me and beat me all night. But no one really knew due to the training I had from Oaji. Hakuba had caught me changing into my uniform and after a heated argument it was decided he caught me.

I gazed at Tentei-kun comeing out of his room, wanting to break down. I wanted him to catch me! Not some blond ass hole!

"Conan, Kaito Nee-san will be looking after you today. Ok?" Ran said in the baby voice she used on him. No way was I doing that to him. I watched her leave and spoke. "Any movies you like, boya?" I asked. "A Detective Samioji one came out." he answered. I nodded and put that one in. "What happened to your wrists?" he asked. "I'm a magician. Had a trick go wrong on me so was bruised up a bit." I said, putting up my poker face. Hakuba had beaten me and said it would be a lot worse

if anyone found out. Conan(he might get the antidote-think he's cool as Shinichi) examed my wrists. "Had some cases as a Shonen Tentei Nee-san. This looks worse than a simple trick gone wrong." he said.

I smiled haveing given the Shonen Tentei cases myself as Kaitou Kid. They did great as detectives and I was proud of them. I hoped they continued for a long time and didn't give up on themselves. "You really enjoy being in that group huh?" I said. He nodded. "I thought I wouldn't due to my IQ being too high and stuff but it's great hanging out with other people. Besides Mitsuhiko's IQ is really close to mine and he kind of found out enough about me." Conan said, shrugging.

Conan P.O.V

Mitsuhiko now knew my real identity but still saw me as a friend and didn't care so long as we stayed a team with the others. "No one can do it alone and I have seen the papers and stuff about you. It says you died or disappeared. Shinichi it's better to have friends than no one." he said. I smiled at this. Like me he was usually quite or kept to himself in class due to his IQ but I knew that he liked Haibara a lot just like I liked Kaito. I looked at the darkened bruises on my theif's wrists scowling. Yes. I knew he was Kid but I still cared about him.

"How does lunch in the Periotte sound? Know you love eating there." he said. I nodded still eyeing the bruises. He sighed. "Boya, it happened last night. I'm here now. I am not hurt now. Am I?" he asked me. "Ok then. I had an issue with handcuffs for a bit. Was having an issue with an escape trick." he said.

Kaito P.O.V

That part was true. I was trying to escape Hakuba but he found me and I was beaten more. I had the bruises on my cheast to prove it and wouldn't be at my next heist due to it. I felt tears threatening to fall. I had wanted to see Tentei-kun again. Hakuba also knew that I liked him. It was why he fucked me so hard. "How about you stay at Shinichi Nee-san's place, Kaito Nee-san. You look exhausted." he said. I nodded. "Arigato." I said.

-Later-

Conan P.O.V

I told the FBI who were in my place(Jodi and Saguru) that Kaito was living there for now. They agreed but they were moving elsewhere now. Apparently they were going out of country now. Haibara finished the antidote finally but we had not beaten the Black Organization yet. "There is one other thing. Kid's father was killed. There was no evidence and his dad was killed right in front of him on his

8th birthday. Kid won't say who and well...you know him, Kudo." she said. I did. He was a great actor and had a perfect poker face. This was most likely why. I sighed. "Kudo, I know how it feels to lose a loved one. Don't just jump him. I don't blame him for what he's doing. Just talk to him." she said gently. I nodded an ok at her.

"Don't forget. We both lost something. I also know how it feels, Ai." I said. She was about to return to normal too. She smiled at me at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

Ai became the elementary school teacher having starting to like little kids due to their experience and Shinichi went back to high school but volunteered at elementary schools. "Ok. Who can sound this out?" she asked. Mitsuhiko always rose his hand and brought her an apple or her favorite food, coffee flavored chocolate. "Ayumi, give it try please. You need to try learning something for your parents." Ai said.

Ayumi looked terrified and glared angrily at Ai who ignored her. That was a typical day for them.

-At The Highschool-

Kaito P.O.V

It hurt to sit. It hurt to sit and Ran watched as I forgot to do the usualle prank. She ran over helping me. "Here. Lemme help." she said. I no longer worked for them since Conan went back to America. "So how is life?" I asked. "I miss Conan. He was cheerfull and reminded me of Shinichi but I decided. I couldn't date Shinichi. He's never around. So anyone in your life Kaito?" Ran asked. "Besides Hole." she finally worked out it was Hakuba and why it was Hakuba.

I sighed. "Unfournatally no. I really wish it was you know who that caught me instead." I said. Ran patted my back knowing you-know-who was her childhood friend.

The door opened and Shinichi entered. He had just taken the antidote and paused seeing the 2 of us. "Just comforting him. He's going through a lot and we've been friends for a bit since you've gone Shinichi." Ran said. "Oh. Can I sit next to him?" he asked. She nodded, moving to sit by Sonoko. I knew Ran liked Sonoko. I looked up and Jodie-sensei entered. "Yes. I'm back. Had things to do in America. Here's your homework class. I will be busy with a Kingdom Hearts Game." she said, smileing.

I knew a few gamers from my old class back in Edoka. You NEVER interrupt a gamer from their game time. It ticks them off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Kuroba Kaito right? How did you get the bruises?" Shinichi asked. "Magic trick gone wrong." I answered doing my homework. Shinichi sighed at this and then leaned over. "Well I think it's something else. Look I will help you Kuroba but you need to tell me." he said. I looked at him and sighed. "Let's go to the bathroom." I said. He nodded an ok.

Shinichi P.O.V

"I have a huge family secret. Hakuba caught part of it while I was changeing since I am a magician. Technically I want a detective to catch me. He's great, honest, cool and amazing and I have deep respect for him and Hakuba said since he saw me he caught me and the other guy wasn't allowed near me." Kaito kept his mask up but I could tell he really wanted to cry. "Hey! If you want to cry, go for it and whoever it is you want to catch you you shouldn't feel upset about. Who is this mistury guy anyways?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well it's you. I kind of find it respectfull what you do when you catch someone and give them a 2nd chance and stuff. Not only that you litsen to why they did what they did." he said. I litsened to him and smiled.

"Hakuba didn't catch you. It would be like seeing you masturbate or seeing you sleep. All he did was walk in on something he shouldn't have. You can leave any time. As for this..." I said frowning. "I knew you were Kid for awhile Kaito. We look alike!" I pulled him into my arms. "and am happy you want to be caught by me." I responded. He laid there sobbing as I held him. "What'll happen when school ends? I have to go home...where he is?" Kaito said. I sighed. "You'll be living with me for now. I knowticed you missed your last heist to heal injuries."

I said.

-A Few Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I grabbed the papers for the Kid heist. I had promised keibu that I would solve the puzzle for him that Kaito sent for this heist. "Arigato keibu." I said, smileing. Kiebu now knew Kaito was Kid. "How is he by the way...in Beika that is?" Nakamouri-keibu asked. "Used to be neibors with him and looked after him like a son."

I sighed. I didn't like the idea of telling him that Hakuba was beating him but he did deserve to know. I leaned over and whispered the news in his ears. "Ok. Arigato Kudo-san. Thanks for being honest." he said. I nodded.

I was surprised he trusted me at all. "Not at all." I said. "Take care of him." he added. I smiled. "I will." I promised and then went out to enjoy the heist. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

It was a longer heist tonight...one where I would want a boatload of coffee and energy drinks. I made a bunch of my doves appear out of nowhere with confetti and streamers and then shot glitter and dyes everywhere and appeared out of nowhere as everyone was watching the show. Jirochi smiled grinning. By now I knew the old man just loved my shows. Whatever my dad did made the old man laugh. "You rascal, you should do this more often!" he said, grinning. I smiled checking the jewel and makeing it appear in Nakamouri-keibu's hand.

"I'm sure I will come up with a number of ideas!" I said grinning and made candies and gift baskets appear for the task force and detectives for their hard work. I sighed at this and was about to go when I crashed right into someone and felt arms wrap around me and handcuffs on my wrists. "Caught you." Shinichi said in my ear. "And without any pain at all." I blushed as I felt him playing with my hair and flinched backing away, tears in my eyes.

"No! No! Please! I'll...Stop!" What if it continues like before!? What if...? Shinichi froze,realization now on his face. "Kaito hold still. Let me get them off. I'm so sorry." he said gently. Tears were still falling from my eyes. "Can it still be you?" I said, sobbing. He nodded as I sobbed. "I was the one who got handcuffs on you, wasn't I? Hakuba only saw something." I lay my head on his shoulder, crying. He gently rocked me back and forth until I calmed down and then carried me home.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I laid Kaito down, decideing he needed some rest and covered him up. He had grabbed my wrist in his sleep when..."I think someone likes you Kudo" came a voice. Ai had dropped by to visit. "How is being a elementary school teacher?" I asked. "Ok. It's going well. Came to see how you were. Didn't know you had a sleeping magician over." she said.

"Think Hakuba raped him. Ai, do you have any meds that will calm him down for the night?" I asked. She sighed. "I have one but he needs to talk to someone Kudo." she said. We then left Kaito to rest. Well Ai did and I laid next to him and fell asleep with him.

-The Next Day-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up and found myself on the couch. Oh yeah. Live here now. Shinichi was by my side asleep. He must of taken me home. Tears fell from my eyes. He saw my panic attack! He saw my panic attack! I ran to the freezer looking for a tray of sushi or...When upset I usually tried to go for my phobia but last time it put me in the hospital and Aoko yelled at me. I felt arms wrap around me. "Ran told me about your Itchyphobia.

Come on. Leave the freezer alone." he said. I looked at him miserably. "Kaito, did he rape you?" Shinichi asked. I slammed up my poker face. "No." I answered.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me what I needed. Also you don't need to hide anything from me and Ai will talk to you once a week. You need to open up to someone." he said. "I can't People will die if I do." I answered. "You're talking to someone who had to experience childhood twice. I know how that feels Kaito. How about you tell me a bit." he said. I sighed decideing to give him a bit of a chance. "I lost my dad but it was obvious that there was more to it than a simple magic

trick gone wrong. I had seen his death right in front of me on my 8th birthday." I started.

I then told him how I ended up dealing with the BO and everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaito P.O.V

I was now makeing dinner for us. Shinichi watched as I cooked veggitarian lasagnia for us. "You're quite a cook." he said. "I have lived alone for years and Aoko doesn't know how to and I like makeing bentos for Keibu so I kind of ended up knowing out of experience." I said, shrugging as I made our plates.

Shinichi took his and then our hands brushed against one another's by accident. I blushed at this.

He smiled. "From babysitter to room mate, you're becoming a lot easier to read for a magician and master of disguises Kaito-kun." he said and then he leaned over and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I fell into his arms as he gently held me being carefull and letting me go if I wanted to. I smiled feeling safer than ever before.

-A Few Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Kaito and I arrived at school, holding hands. I smiled at my now-boyfriend as we entered. It would be his birthday soon and after his dad's death he didn't celebrate it that much. I had told Ran and Sonoko and they insisted that we celebrate. Both girls and I knew both Kaito's and my secrets. "We need to!" Sonoko cried out. She was still a huge fan. Ran sighed.

"How about a surprise party. Pretend to that you gave up on the idea and just act like you're going through a normal day and then head to the Periotte, Shinichi. I will have everyone there get things set up." Ran said. I nodded and glanced at Kaito who was entertaining class mates from across the room. "So what are you going to get him?" Ran asked, smirking.

I leaned over and whispered "New magic equipment. Knowticed he was out last time when I went 3 nights ago. He would love some more feed for his doves and some more stock on stuff." The girls squeeled at this.

I smiled. I also saw a new book that came out that was written by Kaito's dad. I had bought it specially for him. I smiled having wrapped it already.

So after school I lead Kaito around to the usualle places and we hung out in the book store and stuff as always and then I said "Ran wanted us to get something at the Periotte. Let's go." I said, keeping a straight face. That's when it went down-hill. He sighed. "I'm good. I know what your plans are and I just am not..." he began. "Kai-kun, if you know can you please enjoy it?

I want to celebrate with you. No one will die this time." I reassured him.

He followed me. I should've known the guy who can read people would knowtice something. We entered and everyone jumped out shouting "SURPRISE!" Kaito acted surprised and thanked everyone. I smiled as he hugged Ran and Sonoko,telling them thanks. Then he got to my gift. Tears were in his eyes and wrapped his arms around me smileing. "I guess not all birthdays are bad." he said as I held him.

I smiled. I laid my chin in his hair. "Not all." I reassured.

When we got home I got a call from Nakamouri-keibu saying he arrested Hakuba for abuse charges. I smiled at this, happy Kaito was safe. "Hakuba has been arrested love. I'm here for you." I said. He smiled at me. "Thanks." he said, smileing.

The End


End file.
